Fin d'une histoire, début d'une autre
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Vous aviez une vie paisible maintenant que la paie est revenu sur le Royaume… mais juste au moment ou vous pensiez que c'était terminé, les choses tournent au vinaigre…


**« Vous aviez une vie paisible maintenant que la paie est revenu sur le Royaume… mais juste au moment ou vous pensiez que c'était terminé, les choses tournent au vinaigre… »**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage ou show/cartoon/movie mentionné dans cette fiction !**

[-x-x-x-]

Le printemps est de retour. Tout comme le soleil qui brillait maintenant haut dans le ciel, débordant d'énergie, le Royaume d'Arandel pu enfin se jouir, maintenant que les deux héritières au trône sont de retour. Ce jours là, le ciel était dégagé et la température était parfaite : Ni trop froids, ni trop chaud.

Vous vous leviez de votre trône et inspirez un bon coup en vous massant les épaules. Vous soupiriez en fermant les yeux afin d'essayer de vous relaxer un peu. Vous avez passé la matinée toute entière assise sur le trône en écoutant aux plaintes et propositions venant des conseillers et représentant des Royaumes voisins.

Vous êtes maintenant seule dans la grande pièce et décidiez de marcher un peu, histoire de se changer les idées. Juste au moment ou vous alliez ouvrir la porte, pourtant, elle fut ouverte de l'extérieur juste au moment ou votre petite sœur bien aimée décida d'entrer, vous bousculant accidentellement en chemin.

Le bruit, signalant que vous êtes tombés raisonna dans les long couloirs vide du château et vous ouvrez finalement les yeux après quelques secondes. La première chose que vous voilez était le très haut plafond, avant de vous tourner et de réaliser que vous étiez allongé au sol, Anna étant en dessus de vous.

« Anna… Es-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille en question, heureusement, s'en remettais facilement et se leva, un grand sourire plâtré sur son visage enfantin, les yeux brillant de joie. « Elsa, tu ne devinera jamais ! » Elle sautilla dans toutes les directions avant d'offrir une main, que vous acceptiez avec joie.

Vous vous leviez et tapotiez quelques poussières de votre belle robe en soie avant de vous redresser, étant comme d'habitude, droite et élégante. « Qu'y a-t-il, Anna ? Pourquoi es-tu si… excité ? Quelque chose est-il arrivé. »

Son sourire s'amplifia, alors qu'elle vous attrapa par le poignet et commença à courir vers les couloirs et en direction de la sortie. « C'est une surprise ! Je te le dirais quand on y sera. »

Vous étiez plutôt inquiète et anxieuse avec une telle réponse. _J'espère que ce ne sera pas encore une de ces idées ridicules et dangereuses…_ Vous décidiez quand même de sourire et d'accepter de la suivre sans trop poser de question puisque vous connaissiez bien votre cadette. _Bah… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…_

Aussitôt que vous étiez sorti du palais royal, un chariot tiré par deux chevaux vous attendîmes, ainsi que le conducteur, qui s'avérait être personne d'autre que le jeune Kristof. « Miladies ! » Il s'inclina d'une manière un peu comique selon votre point de vue et vous aviez de la difficulté à essayer de vous retenir de rire.

Sur ce, tout les trois, décidiez de partir vous-ne-saviez-ou… Le trajet était plutôt long selon votre point de vue, et spécialement puisque vous deviez vous assoir à l'intérieur de la voiture, bien que vous en aviez marre de vous assoir pour la journée.

Heureusement, le trajet arriva enfin à sa fin quant le carrosse stoppa et que vous aviez la chance de remarcher un peu parce que le jeune conducteur avait besoin d'aller au petit coin. Vous étiez en plein milieu de la forêt et le soleil était sur le point de se coucher à l'horizon. Vous passiez plus de temps à inspirer et à expirer que vous ne le pensiez et ne revins dans le monde réel seulement quand votre sœur s'approcha de vous.

Vous vous tourniez pour voir une expression anxieuse sur le visage de votre cadette et n'aimiez pas cela. « Qu'y a-t-il, Anna ? »

« C'est bizarre… » Elle répondit, la voix un peu tremblant. « Cela fait un bout de temps mais Kristof n'est pas encore revenu… »

C'était à ce moment que vous réalisiez que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai et vous vous tourniez quand vous entendiez des bruis de pas venant des buisons. L'air était tout d'un coup devenu lourde et bizarre et vous décidiez de marcher devant Anna, qui vous regarda bizarrement.

Ce qui s'en suivi alla trop vite à votre gout quand une flèche venant de nulle part vin se planter dans votre poitrine. Vous regardiez avec horreur alors que du sang commença à sortir de la plaie causé par l'impact. C'était votre sang !

« Elsa ! » Vous pouviez encore entendre la vois de votre sœur vous appeler alors que vous tombiez au sol, votre corps devenu très lourd et votre vision devenant brumeuse.

 _Un poison… ?_ Vos yeux devins lourds et vous sentiez le sommeil… la mort… vous appeler alors que plusieurs figures sortis de l'ombre. Les nouveaux personnages étaient vêtu de noir et portait des masques, cachant leur visages. Ils étaient tous équipé d'armes dangereuses et l'un d'entre eux traina le corps de Kristof.

La personne lança le corps immobile vers notre direction et vous pouviez voir avec horreur alors qu'Anna essaya de l'attraper. Elle secoua le jeune blond, mais n'avait aucun effet. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » Elle commença à lancer des cailloux aux étrangers, mais ne semblait avoir aucun effet.

Malheureusement, vos yeux commencèrent à se fermer peu à peu et vos oreilles commençaient à ne plus fonctionner. Même votre esprit n'était plus apte alors que vous voilez votre sœur se faire arracher le cœur devant vos yeux. Cela pourtant, ne provoqua pas grand-chose alors que votre esprit était bien trop fatiguer pour vous permettre d'avoir un bon jugement des événements se produisant.

Vous pouviez toujours voir le corps d'Anna tomber au sol, son cœur plein de sang dans la main de l'un des personnes masquées. A cet instant, une seule larme coula sur votre joue, une seule pensé dans votre esprit alors que vous fermiez les yeux, tombant dans les bras de la mort.

 _Anna… je suis désolé…_


End file.
